Life long Lessons
by LydiaLuvsEmmett91
Summary: Edward,Jasper,Emmett are friends in military skool see wat happens when they come bac for a big surprise from former friends. bad at summarys plz review! Canon pairings EXR,EXB,AXJ and new characters
1. Prologue

**Okay, well here is the prologue.**

* * *

_" Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan aka "Bella" . This story I am about to tell you is a story I think should be told. It's about love and how it can come in so many __ways(literally!). So sit back relax and pay attention to how a story grew from a small infatuation to an indescribable love. Between two very different beings._

* * *

**Okay, well this is the beginning so you can change it if you want ok !!**


	2. Getting Through

**_I sadly do not own twilight or it's many lovely characters.(Oh! How I wish I did though!) The all belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Dedications to My-Bella, ashel-13, vygm, and so many, many others who inspired me to write this story. Also to my very best friend musicluv585 who helped me mad "mucho" with this, this is also for her. To my friends such as Ashley D., Xtiana, Amanda R., "Waffle" J., Deep K., and many other Twilight readers. So I hope you enjoy And R+R._**

**_Thanx_**

**_So….. let's begin…._**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

" I-I-I can't believe it, I still can't believe it." I thought while the will was being read. My tear stained face showed what I have been doing for the past week and a half. The reason was because both of my parents were dead.

_Flashback _

"_Hello, Ms. Swan" said Bill, one of the new officers in Arizona that my father Charlie was training._

"_Hey Bill, what's up?" I wondered why he was here on a Saturday night. Did he not have something better to do? "Well, Dad is not here he went out with my mom to go to dinner" _

"_Umm…..that's why I'm here…….there's been an accident………your parents were rear-ended. I-I'm so sorry, Isabella."_

"_Wait what?! What happened to my parents?!" I said franticly _

"_They were in a car accident. I'm so sorry Bella"_

_I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and I could feel the burning of my cheeks as I became overwhelmed with anxiety with the information I was just given. I started to wheeze and started to lose my breath, the last thing I heard before blackness took over was Bill saying, "OH my God! Bella!"_

_When I awoke I thought I had the worst dream in my life, but when I looked around at my surroundings I was expecting to see my desk, my computer, and my room. But instead I woke up to a bunch of IVs and wires attached to my body and a heart monitor. That is when I realized that it wasn't a dream, and that it was all real. Then I realized I was all alone. Alone and scared. I was without my parents and they were really dead and gone never to come back. I was never going to see Charlie and Renee my parents that they have been with me through thick and thin. I refused to believe that they were gone until I was succumbed by the burning in my eyes of the tears to come. In that moment I cried until I thought there were no actual fluids left in me to come out, I cried because I was alone, I cried for my mom and dad, then I cried until I slipped into a dreamless, and restless sleep._

_The next morning I woke up to see that a nurse was washing her hands. She had a kind face and a sympathetic smile._

"_HI, my name is Nancy. I'm sorry for your loss please do not stress yourself. You do not have to talk if you don't want to." she said sympathetically. _

_I nodded my head to acknowledge her that I understood what she was saying and thanked her with a sad forceful smile. _

"_The doctor should be coming in a few minutes. I'll be in the nurses' station if you need anything." Nancy said while she was showing me the call button. As soon as she left, the most handsome looking doctor came into my room._

"_Hello, Ms.Swan. I'll be your doctor for the time being, because Dr. Stevenson is on vacation. My name is Dr. Cullen; I'm just a temporary doctor here. I'm originally from forks, Washington. Well, let's see how are you doing today? Does anything hurt? The Dr. Cullen said while checking me. _

_Wow! He's really friendly. And of course something hurts! My heart, my parents just died! I thought while he was still checking my vitals. _

"_It's okay you don't have to speak. And I'm so sorry for your loss. There's someone here to talk to you." Dr. Cullen said while writing something on a chart at the end of my bed._

_Mmmmm……….I wonder who is coming to talk to me. I have no other living family members._

_End Flashback_

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!!" "Did you hear me?" Mr. Baker said.

"Sorry Mr. Baker I slightly zoned out" I said

"No problem! I understand what you are going through." Mr. Baker said.

Okay so now I'm in an office talking with Mr. baker my parents lawyer, well he is the one doing most of the talking. I can't believe it was only a week ago that my life was completely different. I just finish burying both of my parents and now I have to move somewhere in which I have no idea where it is that I'm moving and what kind of people live there.

"Well Isabella everything is all set, now all you have to do is sign your name on this piece of paper and we're done." Mr. Baker said.

"What is this for?" I said looking at the piece of paper he handed me to sign.

"Well this piece of paper states that you are now the new owner of your parent's house and the red truck." Mr. Baker said

"Oh, I also forgot to mention that your parents saved at least a good twenty thousand dollars, which you will receive after you have graduated high school. But for now everything will be paid for, the house is fairly new the only thing you need is food to feed yourself so in other words you'll need to get a job.

"Thank you so much Mr. Baker." I said after sorting through all of the details.

I am slightly nervous and upset because I have to change my way of life yet again. First, I have to wake up every morning without my parents. Second, I have to move to God knows where?! Finally, where the hell am I going to get a job at in a place I don't even know?! UHHH! Oh, well!

"You're very welcome! I'll be in touch once in a while to see how you're doing in school and getting along with getting a job." Mr. Baker said.

"Okay. So where is it that I own this house?" I said

"Well in Forks." He said.

"Forks?!" I said surprised and confused.

"Yes" he said, slightly scared at my reaction.

"Where the hell is that?!" I said a little too roughly by accident

"I-I-In……Washington" he stuttered probably scared from my sudden outburst.

"Washington?!" I said scared, confused, surprised and possibly even more emotions that I couldn't tell.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter quite depressing, but I promise it will get better. Please review plus there will be a poll to see how many _**

**_people like it or didn't like it. The first 5 reviews will be dedicated in the next chapter!_**


	3. Finding a JOB

So sorry for the late update. I was trying to finish up and study for my finals and going to orientation for work. So here is the first update of many. So sorry yet again!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the fabulous characters Stephenie Meyer created.

* * *

Chapter 2

Damn! Three fucking weeks later and a whole bunch of unpacking later. . . . . . . Now I am now looking in the"_** Town of Forks Paper**_" looking for that's rights a **JOB**! I've been to so many interviews and ended up with either "_not being their type_" or "_we'll call you_" answer. At this point in time I have given up and wish that I was with my mother so she could hold me and tell me that everything was and is going to be alright. But then I come to reality and realized that both y mother and father are gone and that she isn't going to tell me that. I miss them both so much! I felt my eyes

beginning to well up even though I tried to force them back.

"_I need to be strong_" I said to no one in particular especially, in this awfully big and

lonely house. So I again began to look through the paper until I saw an ad that caught

my eye it read:

For New Club Opening_ LX_

**!!Waitress Needed Immediately!!**

**!!COME TODAY!!**

Ages 18-25 for Bartenders +Waitress

Address: 14-11 South Forks Avenue,

Forks, WA 98331

**!!Big Money Offered!!**

"_So what will it be?" _I said to myself. I t was either take a chance on being a waitress or

start working at** El Burrito Loco.**

"_Ugh"_ I shuddered at the thought and decided right then and there to get dressed

quickly and start my trek towards the new waitressing job.


	4. Getting Through the Interview Part I

_**So sorry guys!! I haven't updated because I've been working and dealing with school. Yea I'm officially a Senior '09 Bitches !! And I also need a Beta and I don't know how to get one! So here is a chapter I tried to make it as long as I could without giving too much away!! Hope you like!!**_

_Getting Through the Interview Part I_

Bella POV

Okay so here I am on my way to the interview for the waitressing job.

"Holy shit!! Look at that fucking line" the line for the job was ridiculous. It lasted all the way to the end of the block and it even turned the corner. So I walked all the way to the back of the line.

As I was waiting for the line to move up I started thinking about everything that led me here. And as I was thinking, this very pretty and flustered Spanish girl wearing a T-shirt and sweats approached me.

"Hey" she said a little looking bit tired, probably from running.

"Hey" I said back I mean she looked nice enough.

" Umm. . . Hi! I don't want to freak you out or anything I just wanted to ask if this is the line for the waitressing job? Ohh! By the way I'm Samantha" she offered her hand for a hand shake. In which I took I mean it seemed harmless enough.

"Oh it's okay and yes I think this is the line for the waitress job and my name is Isabella, but I like to be called Bella" I think I sounded nervous to her. I mean I was! I mean my first job is as a waitress at a club!!

We started a little small talk and I found out that she just moved here with her father from California and I told her that I also just moved here too. Before I knew it we were near the job table.

The guy named Demetri asked "Are you two dancers?" he said rudely without even looking at us.

We both said in unison "No!"

"So why are you standing here online for? I can't take anymore of this . . . Next!" he said and before I could say anything, Samantha went up to him and said.

"Look Mr. . ." Whilst glancing at his I.D. card "Demetri me and my friend here" motioning me "have been standing in here in this fucking line for over an hour. And since you do not have the decency to be courteous to strangers, and ask them questions nicely. I suggest you change your day job and get another one. So let's try this again, shall we?"The man was seriously shocked and gaping at her so was I.

"Hello" she greeted sweetly

"Hello" he croaked still shocked.

"My name is Samantha and this is Bella and we are here for the waitressing job. Can you please show or tell us where they are interviewing them? She said sweetly. He pointed to the door across the hall shaking.

"Thank you so much for your help Mr. Demetri." the façade slipping very quickly before she vehemently whispered. "Remember my advice before believe you ever snap at a anybody else." She then smiled and walked towards the door dragging me along with her.

"Wow that was . . . Amazing!" I said bewildered

"Are you serious I had to get on his case! I mean he was really rude." She said like she was stating the obvisious.

There was nothing much else to say except "Thank you."

"I never had anyone stand up for me like that before" I said feeling a little bit sad.

"No problem, a friend of mine will always have my protection" she said and I smiled kindly to her only to be met with a nervous looking man and three good looking boys or should I say men and a woman. The three guys were looking at Samantha and I specutively. The one that had russet colored skin and a ponytail had started to whisper something to the boy next to him who was slightly bigger and if possible muscular. He smiled and chuckled slightly. I looked over to Samantha who just scowled and rolled her eyes.

The nervous guy decided to speak. "Well ladies welcome to 'Lx' I am James, this is my wife Victoria" pointing to a lovely looking woman in about her early thirties and she had beautiful long red curly hair.

"And these three boys are Jacob, Embry, and Paul." He said pointing over to the boy that were just looking us up and down.

"They are the bartenders here and you two have been selected, well actually you the only girls who have showed up for the waitressing job. So your hired!" he said obvisiously excited.

"Well what about all those other. . . "I started to say.

"Well sweetie, those are the dancers for the other side of the club" Victoria said kindly, she had an accent but I couldn't tell where she was from exactly. She went on to explain the rules and regulations to us.

I then said "When do we start?"

_**Sorry I will try to update as soon as possible. Please review!! And I need a beta really, really bad soon please!!**_


End file.
